Amnesia
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: Zuko finds Katara drinking sake underneath a bridge due to Yon Rha's death, for reasons she doesn't know. They end up bonding together over the loss of their mothers. Eventually, they set out together to find Ursa, knowing what it's like to have another chance. Semi-AU. ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also don't own the song, "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

**A.N.- This will be my first A: TLA fanfic on . It's a Zutara short story inspired by "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer. I hope you will enjoy! Also, this will be AU/semi AU. I'm not sure, we'll see where it goes.**

* * *

"Katara! What are you doing?" Zuko exclaimed. It was almost midnight and here she was under a small bridge. Within the Upper Tiers of Ba Sing Se, she continued drinking, not caring who would see.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm drinking sake, you imbecile," Katara slurred, drinking more from the bottle.

"Ok, we need to get you back to your house before you hurt yourself," Zuko carefully said as he gently grabbed Katara's arm.

"No, leave me alone! I don't want to go back! Not yet," Katara refused, jerking her arm back.

"Why are you here, anyway? What are you drinking for?" Zuko asked with a quiet sigh. "Everyone knows that you only drink when you have problems," He continued, carefully sitting down.

"Yeah, well, remember the man who killed my mother? The retired commanding officer of The Southern Raiders? Yon Rha? Today, I just found out that he died. The old coward who killed my mother just DIED! Why am I even crying about it, anyway? I shouldn't care, right?" Katara broke down, crying in distress.

"Ahh, Katara," Zuko said with a pained sigh. "Don't worry, it'll be ok. Everything will be ok," Zuko assured her, not knowing what to say. He slowly positioned himself next to her, holding her crying figure.

"I don't know why this hurts so much. He's the bastard that killed my mother! I should be happy that he died. But I'm not," Katara slurred, sobbing some more.

"Is it because he was connected to your mother?" Zuko simply asked. He remembered that chaining his father up in a cell caused him a lot of pain as well.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of all the things we went through to get to him. Then he just went out and died. That's NOT FAIR! That's not fair to anyone. Especially to me," Katara answered, drinking more sake. "Didn't he think about what he did before he died? Couldn't he left a note to me, saying he still was sorry? How dare he just die like that? Without a sign or will. Who does that?" She further continued, more tears covering her cheeks.

"Come on, Katara. You know that no one could plan their death like that," Zuko answered. He gently wiped her tears, then resumed holding her.

"Why can't they? Why couldn't my mom? Why does death have to be like that? Doesn't death know how it makes people feel? So unexpected and sudden. Why is death like that?" Katara kept asking. Reaching for the sake bottle once again, Zuko slapped her hands.

"You can't keep doing this!" Zuko yelled out frustratingly. "At least, you can't do this alone," He quietly said, reaching out for the bottle himself. Drinking two gulps, he passed the bottle back to Katara.

"Why are you still here? I told you. I wanted to be alone!" Katara struggled, pushing Zuko away.

"You can't do this alone! If you won't listen to me, at least let me stay with you. No one should try to get closure like this. If you drink with someone else, with someone to talk to, it might just work," Zuko explained, placing himself next to Katara once again.

Katara thought for few seconds. "Alright. But there's two conditions: 1.) You can't lie and take me back to my house. 2.) You have to stay the whole night with me," She stated, holding two fingers up.

"Deal," Zuko agreed, taking another swig of sake. "Hey, this bottle is almost empty. Do you have any more?"

"Yeah, it's on the other side of the bridge. You'll see it next to some willows at the riverbank," Katara answered, pointing at a line of willows.

"Alright. I get them all," Zuko replied, walking towards the bottles.

"Ok. I'll just sit here," Katara said with a drunken laugh.

* * *

"When I was really young, I woke up alone. I ran, looking for my mother in the palace. Then Azula tapped me on the shoulder from behind. That's when she told me my mother was banished. My uncle was a traitor to the Fire Nation. She told me all the things my father did in just one night. All it took was one night for my childhood to fall apart. Funny, huh?" Zuko asked, taking a small gulp of the sake.

"My mother's death wasn't the most relaxing, either. The man gripped her so threateningly. Ron Yha's eyes was looking at us so intently; so deadly. My mom called out to me, telling me to run away. She sacrificed everything for me and Sokka. Once we went back to the tent, everything was gone. We were alone," Katara expressed, hot tears searing her face.

"Not having a mother hurts a lot. Especially if your father isn't there for you, either," Zuko said, moving into the moonlight.

"Yeah, I understand. My father did love me, but you know, duty calls. He was always at sea. My loving Gran-Gran was always supportive of us, but it's not really the same as having a real parent. You know the feeling, right?" Katara replied, laying down in the moonlight with Zuko.

"With a missing mother and an evil, neglecting father, how could I not? Uncle was the only one who cared for me. He was the only person who believed in me," Zuko answered. Both took two more swigs of sake.

"Heh, broken families suck," Katara said with a drunken chuckle.

"You got that right," Zuko rasped with a silly smile. "But don't worry about me. I'll be reunited with my mother. Someday. I guarantee it. As long as I'm still here, I'll never stop looking."

"You know what? I'll help you tomorrow. I have nothing to do. Sokka's married to Suki now at the Southern Water Tribe. Toph opened a metal bending school here. Aang's traveling around the world. We're the only free ones left in Ba Sing Se. Why didn't you leave, too? Why didn't you become the Fire Lord?" Katara asked, extremely curious.

"I am going to be the Fire Lord. Just not yet. Uncle's holding the place for me at the moment. I didn't take the position right away because I wanted to find my mother first. Finding my mother would be delayed if I already took the responsibilities of being Fire Lord," Zuko explained, gulping down more sake. "How about you? Why didn't you travel with Aang? Why aren't you the Ambassador?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love the idea of traveling all over the world, helping people. But once everyone broke up into their own journeys, I didn't know if I could do it. It wouldn't feel the same. I just wanted to think about it for a bit. Relax. Take it easy for a little while longer," Katara answered, chugging more sake.

"Ok, so we're two people who are taking a break from jobs we haven't even started, yet? How is that even fucking possible?" Zuko stated with a laugh.

"I don't know how that happened," Katara chuckled softly. "I guess that the timing was just destined. So we could find your mother. Together. So...are we going to look for her tomorrow?" She continued, looking up at the sky.

"Yes," Zuko said, taking Katara's hand. "We are." 


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also don't own the song, "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer (which was my inspiration for the story).

* * *

"So...where do we start?" Katara asked, looking at the sun rising from the horizon.

"I managed to get some information from my father. He says that she's somewhere in Ba Sing Se. That's why I was here in the first place," Zuko answered with a grimace at the thought of Ozai.

"That'll be difficult since this is such a huge city," Katara stated with a troubled sigh. "Well, at least it's been narrowed down to just one place."

"Yes, it's quite nice to know just where to look," Zuko replied with a bit more confidence.

"I think we should start with the highest tier, then go to the lowest district in order," Katara suggested.

"It'll take too long. Let's just skip to the lower districts. I don't think my mother would hide away where the nobles would be. It's too predictable," Zuko said, cleverly voicing his thoughts.

"Ok, so we'll check all of the lower districts?" Katara asked for clarification.

"Yes. Now let's go," Zuko commanded lightly.

Disguised in commoners' clothes, the two set off on the search. As they hit the first few districts, they held out a photo of Ursa labeled with her name. Everyone they asked nodded their heads no. Searching further into the districts, they found an old man with a cane.

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen this woman around here?" Zuko asked, holding Ursa's picture to the man.

"She's been allegedly living here for about eight years," Katara informatively added.

"Why are you trying to find her? Who are you two?" The man gasped, surprised.

"Please, relax. We aren't going to hurt you. I am Ursa's son, Zuko, and this is my friend, Katara. We're both looking for my mother. We need her," Zuko calmly stated.

The man stared at them in horror. Quickly hobbling away, the man breathed one more sentence. "Please, leave me alone! I do not know of this woman you speak of!"

As Zuko and Katara ran after him, he turned to a corner, ending up in an alley. "Please, don't hurt me!" The old man cried in fear.

"For the last time, we aren't going to hurt you!" Zuko exclaimed angrily. "We just want to find Ursa. Please," Zuko said gently, gripping the man's shoulders lightly.

"Fine. I'll take you to her house. Just follow me," the old man said with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you! If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? What is your relationship to Ursa?" Katara asked, walking alongside Zuko and the unnamed man.

"My name is Lao Sho. I've been living in Ba Sing Se for all of my life. One day, I saw Ursa scurrying the streets of the lower districts. Many people recognized her as the banished Fire Lord's wife. No one would take her in, but I did. I never cared about what people said about her. Neither did I care about the labels they placed upon her name. About three weeks after I took her in, I adopted her as my own daughter. We've both been successfully running a small bakery on the second lowest district," Lao Sho explained, as he bought extra flour from a merchant.

"How about the other locals? They were fine with her running a bakery? Were there not any people against her?" Zuko asked, skeptical.

"There were many people against her at first. The locals would crowd into a mob and tell her to leave. However, she did not. She always stayed. Eventually, people grew tired. No one ever cared about her living here anymore. Now, she has changed her name to María, so she can live a peaceful life," Lao Sho answered swiftly.

"Has she ever tried to reconnect with Zuko and Azula?" Katara asked, involving herself in the conversation.

"She never tried to reconnect with her children. She thought that if she were to contact her children, Ozai would hurt them. Ursa left in order to save Zuko and his sister," Lao Sho explained, as they entered the second lowest district.

"How could she think like that?! Leaving us with our father did not save us! I thought of her every day, wondering where she went. How could she just leave?" Zuko exclaimed in anger.

"I don't know, Zuko. Why don't you ask your mother yourself," Lao Sho simply said, pointing to a small house connected to a bakery. Looking out the window, a certain woman stood, eyes full of surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Amnesia Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also don't own the song, "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer (which was the inspiration for my story).

* * *

"Mom!" Zuko yelled out, running to his mother without thinking. Quickly following after, Katara and Lao Sho scuttled behind him.

"Zuko! I've missed you!" Ursa exclaimed, hugging her son. "You're so grown up now."

"I've missed you, too," Zuko quietly said with a laugh as all his anger suddenly dissipated.

"Come on, son. Let's all sit down," Ursa softly said with a smile. Looking at Katara and Lao Sho, she led them to a small table.

"Yes, let's talk," Zuko agreed as the corner of his lips tugged up.

As all of them took a seat, Ursa quickly started the conversation.

"How did you find me? You ran into Lao Sho, I assume?" Ursa cheerfully began, taking a quick look at Lao Sho. He slowly waved back awkwardly.

"Yes. You see, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, has been helping me on my search to find you. Along the way, we just happened to meet Mr. Lao Sho," Zuko explained, gesturing to Katara and Lao Sho.

"No need for formalities, boy. You can just call me Grandpa Lao-Lao," Lao Sho cut in with an honest smile.

"Yes, Grandpa Lao-Lao," Zuko agreed, slightly embarrassed. What eighteen-year old calls their grandfather that?

"And Katara is your girlfriend, right?" Ursa assumed as she smiled supportively at Katara.

Suddenly spitting out the water in her mouth, Katara blushed deeply. Reciprocating Katara's blush, Zuko coughed awkwardly.

"Um, she's not my girlfriend," Zuko quickly mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm not his girlfriend," Katara backed him up nervously.

"So, wife?" Ursa asked, keeping a straight face. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to keep playing around with the idea a little longer. It was fun. Across the table, Lao Sho bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.

_Again? Really? Before it was June, now her?_ Zuko and Katara both thought in unison.

"No, mom. She's not my girlfriend or wife. She's just a friend. Our other friends were too busy to bother, so we went on the search alone," Zuko steadily stated, setting the facts straight.

"Yes, Zuko and I are stictly platonic," Katara assured with an unconvincing smile.

"Okay, then. So, how has it been in the Fire Nation? How's Ozai and Azula doing? And Uncle Iroh holding your Fire Lord position?" Ursa asked well-manneredly.

"I haven't been in the Fire Nation lately, so I don't know too much. Uncle Iroh and I trade back letters, but it's still not enough to know about the Fire Nation's current state. My...father is in jail, while Azula's in a rehabilitation center. And I know you might think that I'm ignoring my responsibilities, but I'm not! I just went out to look out for you first. Look—" Zuko started to ramble on with anxiety.

"Zuko, calm down! I was just teasing. I know about all of that. Word spreads around quickly around here," Ursa cut him off with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Zuzu. It surely does," Lao Sho further teasing, letting out the laughter caught in his voice.

"Haha, Zuzu! That nickname never gets old," Katara burst out laughing.

Soon, everyone started laughing, caught into their own random trances. Zuko looked at every single one of them thinking, So this is what a real family is like. It's pretty crazy...but I like it.

Eventually all of them started chuckling with laughter. A few moments were given before they took deep breaths, bringing them back into reality.

"I just have one more question to ask: Who's with Azula?" Ursa asked, her cheerful demeanor changing to icy seriousness.

"Uncle Iroh is there in the Fire Nation to check up on Azula. They've never really had a good relationship, so she must feel really alone. She's another reason why I came. She needs you," Zuko answered solemnly.

"Yes, I think she does," Ursa replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "And Zuko?"

"Yes, mom?" Zuko echoed back carefully.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you two. It was either I left and let peace linger for the remaining, or I stayed and let all chaos run loose. I know either way you two would get hurt, but I took the option that was less troublesome. For all of us," Ursa explained, hoping Zuko would understand.

"I understand. You had to do what you thought was best. However, I feel like things would have been better if you were with us," Zuko honestly expressed.

"I really am sorry, Zuko. At least I can be here for you now," Ursa conveyed apologetically.

"Yeah, especially for Azula. I think you should go to her as soon as possible. She needs you more than anyone," Zuko said bittersweetly.

Even if Azula wasn't necessarily the best sister, Zuko still cared about her. And knowing his mother, she'd do whatever it takes to be by Azula's side.

"Yes, I'll set out on a trip to the Fire Nation starting tomorrow. Papa Lao-Lao, will you come with me?" Ursa asked, looking at Lao Sho.

"I'm sorry, María. I have a busy bakery to take care of. I can't leave. But do visit your papa when you ever have the time," Lao Sho answered bittersweetly.

He's spent so much time with "María. It's hard to let go of your own daughter when you've gone through so much. But it was for the best.

"Thank you, Papa Lao-Lao. For everything," Ursa innocently expressed, getting up from her chair to give Lao Sho a hug. "Come here, you two," she gestured to Zuko and Katara.

All of them grouped together, giving each other hugs. Tears and smile pasted on their faces. Eventually they broke apart, standing next to the door-way.

"Take care with the bakery, Lao Sho! And good luck on your trip to the Fire Nation, Ursa!" Katara exclaimed, waving to the two.

"You can just call us Grandpa Lao-Lao and Auntie Ursa," Lao Sho corrected with a smile.

"Ok, I will," Katara smiled honestly.

"And Zuko?" Ursa called one last time.

"Yes?" Zuko echoed back.

"I'll meet you in the Fire Nation later. And keep Katara close. She's a keeper," Ursa whispered into Zuko's ear.

"Yes, I'll meet you then," Zuko stated with a straight face, while he blushed. "Love you, mom."

"I love you, too. Take care of yourself. You're becoming a fine, young man," Ursa finally said, giving him a hug.

"Bye!" Zuko and Katara called out to them outside the door.

"Good-bye, kids!" Ursa and Lao Sho yelled back, frantically waving.

"So...you finally reunited with your mom. How does it feel?" Katara asked, walking over a small bridge, entering a different district.

"It feels...good. Like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I'm glad that she can help Azula," Zuko expressed with a small smile.

"Yeah. I feel like coming here with you has changed me, too. Your mother and grandpa are such good people. I think Azula will do fine," Katara agreed.

"I hope so," Zuko simply said.

"So what do we do now? Are you going back to the Fire Nation with her?" Katara asked a bit dissapointedly.

Katara knew it wasn't going to last forever. But she didn't know the search would only last a day. What are the chances of that? I guess fate just planned it all from the beginning.

"Actually...no, I'm not. At least, not yet. Being Fire Lord is a huge responsibility to take. And if I'm here in Ba Sing Se, I might as well stay and enjoy a little, right? To prepare?" Zuko answered with a smirk.

"Huh? Wha—?" Katara stammered awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," Zuko bantered, still keeping that smirk on his face. Taking Katara's hand, he set off running to who knows where.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the story this far! It means a lot. I originally planned for this story to only be 3 chapters, but through twists and turns, it ended up being longer. So instead, Amnesia might be 5 or 6 chapters long. Hope you'll enjoy the short ride!**


End file.
